Sky of Love
by Rokuchuchu
Summary: AU. Based off a manga. Maka is a simple girl starting highschool. So what if she wants to start a relationship? It's not like studying is hard, so why not try something new? School player Black star is interested in her, but she isn't. When a boy named Soul begins to call her daily, her assumptions about boys change. Who is he? "Let's talk tomorrow, and forever." SoMa
1. Gloomy

Maka looked forward with her pupil absent emerald eyes. snow silently fell around her, and she contemplated things.

A simple park lay behind her. She sat on a simple park bench. she wore a simple black jacket. Simple earmuffs. A simple expression lay on her face. A simple river beyond the cold, tall, simplistic trees was frozen over solid, a layer of white, dull dust covering everything in sight. This snow turned Maka's surroundings quite simple.

They were simple to understand.

Why wasn't everything this way? Things would be less difficult to deal with.

_If I never met you... _

Maka fell into thought for the millionth time, a snowflake landed on her now closed eyes. It became liquid and dissolved as quickly as it had appeared.

_I wouldn't feel this pain now. _

_The emptiness and sadness that I've come to embrace regularly. _

_My eyes would be dry on occasion._

_I would grin._

_I probably wouldn't have lost my father's trust._

"Ah..." Maka heard footsteps in the distance. They seemed to be coming closer, but their sounds of crunching snow faded once again into the distance. she slouched but a smidge more on the cold, plain bench.

_However,_

_If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have been able to understand the meaning of trust, _

_of friendship._

_All those happy times._

_the blessed feeling I got in the morning,_

_when I realized what I had,_

_and what I could become._

Maka stood and strayed her eyes from the simple, bleak sky, for the thing the clouds covered was not as simple as she forced it to be in her mind. The sky, her heart, her eyes betrayed her. And she looked to the dark grey sky, standing, and giving her tears a longer way to fall before being lost in the winter's ground.

_I'll continue to keep a façade up. _

_I'll show you I'm stronger._

_I'll look to you, Soul. _

_To the sky._

* * *

"Lunch time!" Maka sang quietly to herself.

She sat at her desk in the classroom, Liz and Tsubaki following suit.

"You know, Maka, when you sing like that you sound so innocent and tiny. That can't be too good when you're already so small. You have no sex appeal like that." Maka sweatdropped and sat down her nicely wrapped lunch she had prepared for herself this morning.

She looked to the side, blushing. "You.. You think?" Maka thought for a moment. It was true, she hadn't grown since the start of junior high... She was(in secret) very self-conscious about this, and had, in fact, tried many ways to grow. Not only was she short, she was small boned, and flat chested. She tried wearing make up, but it always looked wrong on her face.

_It's been three months since I started highschool at Shibusen.. I do want to change, but it all seems useless._

Liz always seemed so mature, Maka noted. She got all the guys she could ever want.

"And now that we are in highschool," Liz squealed, "I can finally get lovey-dovey with the boys~!"

"Be careful, or a mean guy might cheat on you.." Tsubaki politely warned. " You said you didn't always have the best luck with men.."

"Shaddup, Tsubaki. That's why I'm going to try my best now." She fist pumped, a few curls she was wearing bounced, light reflection off od her shiny mascara.

Maka had begun to eat her sandwich, and tried to focus on a book she recently started reading, but her thoughts betrayed her again. _Maybe, I should try it out? A boyfriend? I wonder what it's like. Is it warm and fuzzy? What's it like to hold a hand...? I wonder if I'll get a chance to be like Liz someday...-_

_**"Don't fuck around with me,"**_A harsh voice sounded from the hallway. A few girls Maka didn't recognize from the classroom opened the door in front, and Maka saw two boys. One with blue, spiky hair being grabbed by a white-haired boy, and pinning him up against a wall.

_What's going on?_

"Come on man, I was _joking_." The blue haired's hands were in the air, his head turned away from the taller one.

"Try saying that again." The other one growled, "I won't let you off so easily next time." He then promptly stalked off.

_A fight between two guys._

"Ah, I know that guy.." Liz exclaimed from behind them. " I heard he was a delinquent, his sister even had a gang! What's his name again..?" She touched her bottom lip with her fork. "And the other guy, He's a player!" She grinned.

_I don't like trouble makers like that.._ Maka felt quite uneasy. This feeling was amplified when Liz dragged her out to the hall.

"Ah, sorry about that." The guy with blue hair walked over to us.

_A player..._

_.  
_"I looked so lame there, even though I'm the most badass guy out there. I was just trying to tease him by letting down my guard." He sounded a little... Egotistical? That was the word.

"Black Star?" Liz asked. It seemed she had remembered _his _name.

"Yes, my pupil?" A vein in Maka's head twitched.

"I heard you were pretty famous around here," She said to him, infatuated.

"Why dont' we exchange cell numbers?" He leaned towards her, knowing she's agree in a heartbeat. suddenly, he turned to Maka. "How about you too?"

"N-no.. I.." Maka shied away, not sure how to deal with the situation.

"You don't want to?" Black star whined. "How come?"

_He's so stubborn... _

_So today I learned about a scary guy and a player.. If only guys like this exist, I'll never be able to meet anyone special._

"Wow Liz, to think you accepted the number from him.." Maka and the others were walking home down the streets.

"It's alright, he's my type!" She grinned and flipped her cell shut after looking at the contact _again_.

"Maybe this is why Liz has bad luck with guys.." Tsubaki whispered to me, Liz smiling back at us.

Maka thought of how amazing Liz was. She was so... straight forward and strong. She wondered if she would ever stop being a shy kid who does nothing but study.

She noted how boring it always is at home, forget infuriating. with her mother out, and her father always out or drunk and whiney, all there was to do was read. She had no siblings(that she knew about) and Spirit would have a fit knowing there was a little animal stealing his daughter's affection he never had to begin with...

So she sat at home and read.

Just like normal.

Maka's phone buzzed, it was probably Tsubaki wanting help on the math homework. She set down her pencil and grabbed her cell, flipping it open and pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Black Star!" Maka sat there, shocked. "I got your number from Liz, and I was wondering if I could call you now and then?" Black Star? Liz had betrayed Maka.

_What's all this about?_

Maka shut her phone and set her phone very gently, as far away from her as possible.

* * *

Why hello.

This here just happens to be my first Soul Eater fanfiction. I have strayed from my FMA fandom to write here today.

I feel quite poetic now, If you couldn't tell.

This story is based on a manga(I doubt any of you have heard of it). The manga is in progress, but there is a movie and live action drama about this story. I wanted to write this story about Soul Eater to show you how good a serious manga can be, and tweaking the plot to fit these characters seems just about perfect. I've dealt with the main theme of this story(which will be shown MUUUUUCH later) for a good part of my life. So let me share with you a badass story... Bum bum bum... OF LOOOOVE! *electric instruments play loudly in background*

It's funny, The characters match up so well comparatively. Maka playing Mika, Soul playing Hiro, the characters fit so wellxD

P.S. The chapters will be short in content so as I can update faster.

P.S.S. I recommend you do not go looking up this story, unless you can deal with not living this tale to it's fullest^u^

P.S.S.S. despite the heavy nature of this story, I Am not a heavy person^u^ Soooooo I may not convey the dark emotions that are occasional to the T. But hey, a learning experience is the best!

_See you in the next installment soon, and by the way I don't own Soul Eater or any of its affiliates. Of course if I could figure out a way to control the author's soul..._


	2. Hello?

You know, There are five things I really go OCD about in SE fan fiction.

In order:

~Chraracters MUST be cannon.

~Relationships take real-time to grow, not minutes of reading.

~Over the top pervyness will not come within ten feet of Maka's innocent soul.

~Drama must be controlled and relevant.

and ~Pairings in Soul Eater fanfics MUST be CC.

My problem: In this story, I can either break rule number one, or rule number five. I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think that Tsubaki will be with Black Star. In fact, a lot of these characters will go through many relationships.(There'll even be a short(and plot twisty) KidxMaka) and I will change as much as I can, but honestly I don't see Tsubaki being the player-girl here, sorry!

* * *

"Heh. So he really called you, huh?" Liz asked.

It was the next day. "H-He did! Why did you tell him my number without my permission? He's so obstinate about being my friend…" Maka looked down, trying to calm herself.

"Aren't you being a bit selfish, Maka?"

"Ah.." Maka looked back at her.

"A guy… Who stands out so much.. You should be grateful someone like him is even interested in you." There was a hint of something hidden in Liz's eyes.

_Should I?_

::How are you? What are you doing right now? ~Black Star:: (::This is how texts will look::)

Maka stared at the text she received from Black Star a while ago.

_I.. I can't do it. I'm not grateful. It's true that he gets the attention of all the girls, and since his messages are so general… _Maka scanned through some of the old message she had received from him before.

::Morning!(^o^)/ ~Black Star::

::Are you free right now? ~Black Star::

::Are you still up? ~Black Star::

_… I can only assume he's playing around._

"Hey, listen up Liz! Black Star, he-"

"Tsubaki, let's go to the bathroom." Liz promptly stood up and turned around, walking out of sight through the classroom door. Tsubaki followed her after nodding politely and looking back at Maka apologetically, while slightly confused as well.

_Did Liz just ignore me?_

* * *

"'She knows I'm interested in Black Star, yet she's Exchanging messages with can hit on her friend's guy if it means nothing to her.'" Tsubaki sat next to Maka outside school grounds. "She was angry and said that about you."

"What's that all about?" Maka exclaimed, putting her face into her balled-up hands. "I'm not 'exchanging' messages with him!" _I'm ignoring them! _"Anyway, isn't it Liz who told Black Star my number?"

"Well.. I guess she couldn't_ not_ tell him.. Because she likes him," Tsubaki stretched. "This is so complicated!"

_How did it turn out like this?_

"Hey Tsubaki.. I'm gonna head home, I don't feel too good." Maka stood and slowly walked away.

"Ah! Makaaaaa Why don't you reply to someone ike me?" Black star called out while she walked through the school gates. Maka simply walked away.

* * *

_I was looking forward to highschool at Shibusen.._

_I was going to become noticeable. Someone who was looked at.. And the onlooker thought I was something besides a simple bookworm._

_I was going to find something special._

_Every day would be exciting to me._

_However at the rate I seem to be going, I'm still far away from that future._

* * *

"Gosh, it's so hot every day…" Maka rolled on her bed.

"And so boring" Maka's friend Patty from junior high added.(for all intents and purposes, the two sisters are unrelated)

_Summer break __started with me and Liz still on non-speaking day I hang out with patty, my best friend from junior high._

Maka was curious, "Hey Patty? Are you going to get a boyfriend or something?" nIt seemed everyone was always obsessed with love these days.

"I.. Don't really want to right now." Patty went to school a few miles north from here. she lived in a dorm at Lord Meister Academy. She practically lived here with me because she had nothing to do at the dorms, and my dad was always out being a drunk head so he didn't care.

"No wonder you're my best friend, Patty." Maka and her always had the same views on boys.

"Everyone is so obsessed with love!" Patty hugged a pillow. "I want to know what they're talking about, so I try to keep up with them. But it's such a pain in the but. I can never find someone who I like enough to even stand talking to them for a day."

Maka on the other hand, though differently. _It's fine this way. I'll force myself to keep up with my friends… I'm tired of being a simple girl.. I want to know what it's like to feel special. There's still time for me to study, so why not try it_ out?

Maka's phone buzzed and the two girls looked over at it. The caller ID. told them it was an unknown number.

_Could it be Black Star? No, I have his number. His home phone? I… Better not risk it._

Maka held the phone and watched it ring.

"You're not going to answer?" Patty jumped.

"What if it's Black Star?" Maka worried to her aloud.

"I'll answer it for you!" Patty snatched the phone away and answered it.

"P-Patty!" Maka flustered and tried to grab the phone, Patty jumping out of her reach and talking.

"Hello, I'm Maka's Friend." She smiled. "Oh, hold on a moment!"

_Crap_

"Patty why did you-"

"It's because Maka-chan's running away!" She smiled, "It's Black Star."

"Eh?"

"Even though it's a pain in the butt there must be some reason to try if you're presented with such an opportunity! If you don't settle it you can't move on!"

_That's true… __I'm running away. But how should I settle it?_

"Yahoo, Makaaaa why are you ignoring me!? You are so mean!" Black Star complained. "How could you stand to ignore someone like me?"

_He's so annoying! _Maka sweatdropped and held the phone way from her ear. _But I've got to tell him __clearly. I've got to settle it!_

"Ah- You- You know you're bothering-" She tried to begin.

"You know I got my phone confiscated from me." He slurred.

I'm calling you from a friend's house now. Smart, right? Hahaha" He chuckled.

_Is he drunk? What am I supposed to do?_

"Like I care," She said

"Ah- Wait. What is it Soul?"

_Hah?_

"Hello?" A new voice spoke. It was deep and melodic, calm, even. The opposite of Black Stars, which was rowdy and uneven…. Very uncool. "I'm Black Star's Friend, Soul Evans. I'm sorry, he's drunk right now." Maka could do nothing but listen to how different he was from Black Star, just by speaking.

_I see.. There are guys like him too._

"Um, Mr. Evans, right? Is this okay?"

"Hmm"

"This is your home phone, right? Won't your parents be upset?"

"Heh, it's all right." Maka realized she was staring into space and Patty was staring at her. She didn't even react. "I mean, just call me Soul."

"Soul…"

"Hey, how long do you want to keep on talking?" The voice changed next time she heard someone speak.

"Don't let this jerk trick you, Makaaa."

"Shut up, you're drunk." Maka heard Soul cut in. Maka let out the breath she had been holding. Patty was not listening in with her ear next to the speaker.

_They get along so well. _Maka sweat dropped.

"Hey, Maka. If you don't mind… Could you tell me your phone number? I'll call you again.

_He's saying the same thing Back Star did, But… I don't hate it at all._

* * *

Patty left to go help another friend move dorms. She said it would take a while, so she wouldn't be back tonight. Maka was in the kitchen preparing a meal for dinner when her phone rang.

"Maaakaaaaaa" Her Papa called from the couch, drunk to high heaven. "You've been getting too many calls lately…. Come talk with your daddy!" He eagerly patted the couch seat next to him.

She simply walked off to her room and shut the door.

"Is this alright? Your mom was angry with you, right?" He sounded worried.

"It's just fine, Soul. The only one who is here to care is my papa. And I don't like him." She chuckled nervously. This was her first time talking with a boy on the phone properly.

"Seriously?" _It's quite strange, the way his voice calms me down._

"You know, before, my family…" Maka sighed. "Every year we would do something special on my parent's anniversary."

"What about recently? You don't do it anymore?"

"No, we aren't… Um.." _Am I about to tell him about my family? I've never told anyone but Tsubaki.. Wait… I could be boring him.. _"B- But you know, It doesn't really matter. I'm not doing anything special anymore because I'm always so busy. I'm more mature now."

"You think so?" He calmly asked. "Aren't you… Kind of forcing yourself to think that way? I mean, it's fine if you aren't. I was.. Just wondering if you were lonely."

_Soul.._

"…Hey," Soul began. "Sorry for saying something so random."

"N-No.. It's alright." Maka felt a tear blurring her vision on her left eye. _Stop.. Being such a baby, Maka. _"I'm happy to hear that. Thanks."

_When I talk to Soul, I don't have to try to keep up._

* * *

**Next time!**

_We promised to meet each other in school in September._

_No….. Way!_

_When I saw her this morning, she didn't look at me._

_I can't help getting nervous.._

_He smiled __like a child._

* * *

Annnnd end of chapter 2! Who is this mysterious Soul person? Well, in this story anyway.

Credit for the "Next time" Idea was from the creator of Eat My Soul!(She has a really good fanfic)

I made a typo in chapter 1 which I fixed. I said the tall guy was a brunette, and I meant that he had white hair. I was so tired… annnnywho. Totally didn't just spoil things… *whistles and looks away*

I dooont knowwwwwwww how I managed to write another chapter… I'm the type of person who literally, will post 11 chapters in a year. I guess it's easy because the chapters are so short. only 1500 instead of 3500 to 4000…. Oh well! xD

See you in the next installment soon, and by the way I don't own Soul Eater or any of its affiliates. Of course if I could figure out a way to control the author's soul...


	3. Tiny and Tall

Hello, I'm writing as much as I can this week just 'cause I got such a reaction from two chapters(9 reviews?0^0)… I should update every day this week because I'm writing all of the chapters today! I'm making a sort of a bank. And after the first four or so chapters, I'm only releasing one a week to ensure I can keep a steady flow up if I miss a week. It's quite easy to write so we'll see.

* * *

"Hello?" Maka said. "Yes, I'm still awake."

_During the whole summer break, every day…. I'd talk to Soul. We would talk about silly things. The TV shows we __enjoyed… Favorite songs, and places we loved to to._

_We'd talk and talk and talk, and there are still things we want to talk about._

"Maka, look at the sky." Soul told her one morning.

"A... Smoke trail?" A plane had left a white puffy line across the sky.

"So you can see it too, huh?" He said cooly. "Well then, take a picture. A picture of the sky, in memory of today."

Maka grinned and took the picture. They both promised to keep the picture. It was a memory.

_At that time, I didn't realize that love was piling up._

* * *

"That person called Soul sounds so nice." Tsubaki told Maka.

"hehe.." Maka chuckled shyly.

"So you're going to meet him today? The first day of the second semester, huh?"

_During summer break all we did was talk on the phone. So we promised to meet in school in September._ Maka walked out of her classroom and down only one more, to class B.

"Come to think of it," Maka wondered aloud. "I never did ask him what he looked like.." She looked around the room unsure of who to look for.

"Oh dear," Tsubaki sweat dropped. "You would normally ask something like that, right?"

"Ah- You think?" _Come to think of it… Talking with him was all I really needed._

"Heeey! Maka long time no see!" Maka flinched and slowly turned to see Black star sitting up against a wall with some of his friends. "You're still the same as always!"

"Geh.." Maka murmured. _That's right.. Soul's good friends with Black Star.. That means… Could he be one of the players? _Maka's head throbbed. _There's.. No way it could be… I mean he's so easy to talk to, and friendly!_

Maka didn't notice right away, but a tall guy started walking towards her. She glanced up at his eyes. Red. A dark smooth kind, like Maroon. _Isn't th__at the white-haired guy who picked a fight with Black Star last semester? _

Maka took a half-step back and her face filled with dread.

"Ah, that's right Maka." That voice. It had to be him, she realized.

"That guy is Soul." Some friend of his said.

_Gack! That's him? The __delinquent with a yankee sister?! T-This guy?_

Maka looked down quickly and Soul stuck out his hand. "Hey, How do you do?" He paused, Maka didn't reach out to grab his hand yet. "Of course, that's weird to say…"

_What do I do? I can't look him in the eye..._

"Nice to meet you," He finally concluded. Maka stuck out her hand and stiffly shook it, mechanically. "You're so tiny, Maka." And it was true, Soul stood at least a foot above her head.

_Someone… _Maka thought, _Please tell me this isn't real!_

* * *

"That was amusing," Tsubaki told Maka while walking to the restroom. "I never thought that guy would turn out to be the one."

"What should I do Tsubaki?" Maka squinted her eyes and scrunched her face, thinking hard. Nothing appeared to her.

"Hm? It should be fine as long as you actually enjoy talking to him, right? We don't even know if the rumors Liz told us are true anyway."

_Liz.. When I saw her this morning, she didn't even look at me. She didn't even give me a chance to explain the misunderstanding.. _Maka sighed in front of the mirror, Tsubaki going into a stall first.

_Well, it can't be helped. If she wants to do that I'll.. I'll just-_

Maka looked up, half-mortified. What was Liz doing here? Maka though of what she should do while they had an awkward stare down through the mirror. "You seem to be having fun with Tsubaki." Liz spoke, sarcasm was bound to be traced in her words somewhere, or something vaguely like it. Like poison. "So you're going to not only take my guy, but my best friend as well?"

Maka didn't even think before speaking. "How could you think that about me?! Also, about Black Star, you completely misunderstood!" Maka stared at her. She didn't get it, why was Liz so cold to her?

_Crap, now I'm about to cry.._ Maka broke the stare she held and turned away from Liz, her feet glued to the floor for some awful, sadistic reason.

"But," Liz began, "I was jealous of you. You're always so cute and tiny. Straightforward, and when I catch you reading and you pretend you weren't, it's just so adorable when you're flustered.. I thought, you were going to take Black Star from me.. everyone only sees me as a cheeky kind of girl… I.. I thought for sure…" Liz wiped a trace of tears. Why were girls so emotional?

Maka turned back now, looking at her.

"I'm sorry." Was what Liz said to her next.

_I can't believe that Liz though like that.. I thought she was confident in herself. I was.. Jealous of her. _"I.. I also, I'm sorry. I didn't think about how you feel." _But it turns out, it's not like that at all. _The girls embraced and stood there, releasing all tension that second.

* * *

"That's right! That guy's name is soul."

"So something like that happened?" Maka asked vividly.

"I was shocked that those rumors were about Soul..." Liz sighed.

"I see.."

"I'm sorry I told you some weird rumors. There's no reason to be bothered by such simple things.

_I keep on moping over it, even though Liz already apologised..._

"But hey, being shocked means you're already in love with him to that extent.. Riiight?" Liz leaned in and chuckled.

"Eh?! No way!" Maka looked at her with a frightened look.

"It's not bad, Soul's pretty hot after all!" She grinned like an evil mastermind who actually managed to kill their nemesis. In this case, Maka was a dead hero. "Hey, do your best to date Soul."

_That's Liz for you... _

"And then... Let's go on a double date!"

"A double date?"

"Yeah, I'll seriously go for Black Star. I'll confess to him, and date him.

Maka wondered how Liz could stay so got so worried o the point she would get jealous of her, but she was still doing her best.

_I also, have to move forward._

* * *

::Let's talk after school tomorrow,

Soul::

* * *

"Hey." Soul cooly looked back to Maka. He was at a park bench, and Maka slowly approached, her stomach tying its self into knots just with a simple footstep. "What's wrong? Sit down."

As Maka thought, he was really flashy. _What should I do? I can't help but get nervous... _Maka sat down quietly.

"Maka." Maka flinched.

"Y-Yes?" _Why am I talking so formally?_

"As I thought, you got scared, it can[t be helped, huh? I'm like this after all." Soul stood up. "I did lots of bad things, too."

_So the rumors are true..._

"I mean, that's why.. When I talk to you, it makes me feel at ease. Like I've become clean." Soul's hands were in his pockets, feeling around for something. "It's a very new feeling to me."

_His voice is lower than what I remember on the phone. He still seems like a different person to me after all._

"I'll give you this, even though you probably don't want it." Soul brought his left hand out of his pocket and handed Maka a small notecard with printed lettering and a ribbon chain.

_charm for **Family Peace and Prosperity,** _it read.

"Remember, you told me about your family's distance. I was worried about it."

_He's the Soul I know after all. Still the same. The same person I talked to on the phone._

"Bye, then.. Sorry I called you on the phone without your permission." He was already walking away. A sullen look was on both of their faces. "I won't trouble you any more."

"Wait.." _I've got to tell him. _"To be honest, I'm scared of you. But, I didn't hate it when you called me on the phone. I also, felt the same way, so.." Maka took another breath, letting it out before speaking her feelings again. "I want to continue to learn more about you.

_I'll look forward, taking one step at a time towards my goal. _Maka realized this was her first time talking like this to a boy. _How embarrassing..._

"Then, let's talk tomorrow." Soul reached out for Maka's hand for the second time. "And the day after tomorrow. And the day after the day after tomorrow, forever."

_Then, as we shook hands, he smiled like a child._

* * *

**Next Time!**_  
_

"Of course he likes you!**"**

"Don't you know? Soul has a girlfriend."

_I felt pathetic._

_I've got to trust him._

* * *

Can I get a vote please? I need to know if you like how I switch to Maka's thoughts throughout the story. Should I keep doing it? I feel like it adds more of a real-life feel to it, but I can't be too sure, so I thought I would ask. Also, is it safe for me to have Soul be this tall? I think the story fits with him being so much stronger and bigger than Maka. Let me know, please!

Allllllrightay! It's time for the TCA(third chapter awards) ceremony! Not really a ceremony… Just me handing out virtual cash and brownies to these following kickass reviewers and followers.

_WildWolf101 ~ **Two reviews in a day^u^ Thanks!**, Dancing in Crimson ~** I hope I update fast enough.**, nessie-boo ~** Thank for the two reviews!**, anna114 ~ **I'm quite confused….**, Kalasei ~ **Thank you very much for reading!**, Kisa Evans ~ **You should make an account xD Clannad is one of those high school themed animes right? And no regret is involved here, haha!**, Gemmagirl ~ **Brilliant? Heh. Thank you!** and __La Vie Musicale ~ **Well it's my first SE **_**_fic, I write for FMA fandom as well. Thank you! I'mma call you Sweet CheeksxD_**

I'll do this every third chapter. So chapter 6, 9, 12, etc. Thank you for reading you guys!

I'll see you in the next installment, and by the way I don't own Soul Eater or any of its affiliates. Of course if I could figure out a way to control the author's soul...


	4. Girlfriend

Now, in the future(aka next chapter and beyond) things will happen and you'll think: what the hell. That's so unrealistic, Maka would never think like that. But, remember this. She's never been a Meister. Never faced death. She grew up with a drunk dad, and for the last few years, no mom. Of course, she loves books and school, but she's just a sweet hearted, innocent girl who has felt a lot of loneliness, and is curious as to what this feeling 'love' is. Now, I'm going to try to convey these emotions to my best ability, while staying realistic. Please bear with me when I tell you that it only works for her emotions to be like this under one circumstance. And that is here, with this specific story. Things are about to start getting heavy and deep. Yay Drama and tragedy! Whoop! See you on the other side!

La Vie Musicale(What told you what it was based off of? haha)

* * *

"Maka! You're doing great!" Liz told Maka happily, ruffling her bangs. Maka's hair was still tied in her beautiful little pigtails. 'Tiny, like Maka.' Soul told her.

After school, Maka would always meet up with Soul.

"You're late." Soul looked back at her with his slightly hunched back. "Treat me to McDonalds, as punishment."

"Wah! But I have no money..." Maka looked to the side. Of course, Soul dragged her along with him, and they were soon standing in the store ordering food.

"Your total is 630 yen." A cute young woman told them from the other side of the register.

"Ah," Soul noticed Maka was pulling out her wallet to pay. "Don't bother, I got it covered."

"But just now.."

"I was joking." He grinned and ruffled her bangs once more.

"Ah." Maka touched her bangs subconsciously.

_We would talk about things, the same as always. _

"Ah, this movie!" Innocent Maka pointed to a billboard advertising The Little Bear and I  "That's the one I told you I wanted to see. It'll come out soon."

"I'm... Not up for it." Soul looked up and sweatdropped. Then his mood changed, "I mean, I'll definitely cry." He looked away. "I don't want you to see me crying." Maka realized that Soul was honest. He was honest, but still always kept his cool. "What the, don't laugh.." Soul whined as the pigtailed girl snickered silently.

_And I start to know a lot more about Soul._

"So, how's it going?"

"Huh?"

"You're getting to know Soul pretty well, huh? Are you dating him?" Liz leaned in closer as they walked to school.

"I don't know yet!" Maka scrunched up her face. "I haven't asked him clearly how he feels about me..."

"Eeeeh?" Liz opened her eyes wider. "Of _course_ he likes you!"

_Really..?_

Maka was in her seat at school now. Looking out the window and smiling.

_Just... By meeting him. I feel excited every day. It's weird. A painful throb sounds in my heart whenever I see him. Is love like this? Is it painful? The throb I feel... It's painful. But.. I don't hate it. What is love?_

_I wonder if Soul feels the same.._

"What the..." Maka glared at an incoming call. She was home for the day, and just starting to rleax, when Black Star called her. _Liz will misunderstand!_

She growled as she answered. "Hello?"

"Yay! Can you tell who I am?"

"I can, you're in my address book after all! What do you want?!"

"Eh? You're so cold Maka. How could you stand to do that to someone like me?"

_It's not just Liz, I also don't want Soul to doubt me._

"Hey, Maka. Youre getting along with Soul pretty well, right?" A vein in Maka's head twitched. What was he planning to do? Either way, she had to make him back off and prove her feelings to Soul.

"That's right! We're suuuuper Lovey-Dovey! Do you have a problem with that?!" Maka facepalmed when she used the word 'lovey-dovey'. That's right, woo Soul with _that_ language of love. At least she wasn't lying, right?

"That's why I got worried." He said next.

_What is he talking about? He's got no right. He should mind his own business._

"I mean, He already has another girlfriend at school." Maka clenched the phone to prevent herself from dropping it.

Her heart throbbed painfully, but this time, in an uncomfortable way.

* * *

"Maka!" Liz asked. "What's wrong?"

"Ah- I'm... Fine." Maka kept her head on her desk.

"You don't look cheerful." Tsubaki pointed out to her.

_After, I had gotten messages from Soul, which I promptly ignored. Well, I just couldn't bring myself to reply. When.. When I thought about how I was misunderstanding Soul this entire time, and feeling to happy about everything... I felt pathetic._

"Hey, Maka." Soul entered the classroom. "Why are you ignoring my messages?"

"Jeez. Don't make such a fuss Soul-kuuuun." Liz teased.

"Shut up- I'm short tempered!" He told her harshly, walking over to Maka's side. "I'll be borrowing her for a while.

"Ehh?" Maka twitched.

"Go ahead," Liz grinned and sent Maka to her death.

* * *

"Hey, did I do something wrong?" Soul had one hand on the wall with Maka against it. He was facing her, and looking quite menacing. "If you're going to just stand there and keeping quiet, I want to know what I did wrong."

_I've... Got to make sure about it._

"I-if... If we hang out together too much, won't your girlfriend get angry?"

A silence attached them now.

_Bull's eye, or...? What's his reply? Uwah... Why isn't he saying anything? _Maka closed her eyes tightly and hoped he would just speak up soon. Five seconds later, a reply came.

"Did you hear about that from Black Star?"

"Y-Yeah..." _He knows that Black Star told me... Which as I thought... Means it's true. _

"I already broke up with her. During the summer break, when I met you." He scratched the back of his neck and looked away. "So don't let it bother you."

* * *

"So that's what happened?" Liz was shocked. Maka called her on the phone."Well, if Soul said so, you have no choice but to trust him." Liz was a strong believer in trust.

_But, I'm still bothered by it.I've got to trust him... But... If he's broken up with her, why did Black star say that he still has a girlfriend?_

* * *

Yeeeeeaaah... Sorry about the suuuper shortness. But to make up I'll have another update soon. And trust me, it's gonna blow your mind. Like all the way. Like. Wtf. Draaamaaaa. Well, to be honest, I'm a little worried about it being too dramatic. Sooo It could go one way of another. We could go all out super drama, or a little bit of it that makes you sad for Maka. You guys tell me. Which do you like better? Please tell me. Because I want to stay generallly realistic, but you guys probably love drama, so I'll mold to whatever you guys want. All out "WTF SOUL." or "WTF, Soul, smooth."

See you in the next installment soon, and by the way I don't own Soul Eater or any of its affiliates. Of course if I could figure out a way to control the author's soul...


End file.
